Gyokko
|Gyokko}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Five.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 3 Appearance Personality History Synopsis Red Light District Arc Having been summoned to a gathering of the Upper Moons, Gyokko greeted Akaza, asking him how he was after ninety years and lying about being worried over his colleague's well-being. The potted Demon also greeted Douma, exchanging small talk about the pot he had given his fellow Upper Moon as a gift. Shortly after this, Gyokko listened as Kibutsuji Muzan informed the group that Gyuutarou and berated them for their uselessness. The Upper Moon informed his leader that he had information that would get him closer to achieving his goals, only to have his head ripped off due to the information being unconfirmed. He was then ordered to head over with Hantengu once he corrected his mistake, leaving him bemused. The potted Demon was then approached by Douma, who asked him about the information he had and if he could tag along, and was shocked as Akaza destroyed Douma's head from behind.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 3, 7, 11-19 He witnessed Kokushibou cutting off Akaza's hand,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Page 2 and asked the Biwa Demon to transport him and Hantengu to their destination.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Page 8 Swordsmith Village Arc At the swordsmiths' village, Gyokko devoured an unsuspecting villager and spat him right back out, stating that it wasn't edible. He then noted that destroying the swordsmiths' village would severely weaken the Demon Hunters.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 15-18 Abilities and Powers Pots: Gyokko is able to teleport into different pots to avoid attacks. Though he cannot do this if the pot is destroyed. Summoning: He can also summon non sentient, fish-like demons from these jars; though it is not clear whether he makes them inside the jars, or if he summons them from different locations. These summons could be related to the demonic creatures in Muzan’s base. Skin Change: In a emergency Gyokko can chance his skin in order to chance his appearance. With his appearance chanced Gyokko gets a lot more stronger. His body is covered in transparent scales that are harder than diamonds which were mold inside his vase. Only three people have ever seen Gyokko with this appearance. Fish Murder: a thousand true needles!!!(Senbonbari Gyosatsu): Gyokko creates from his pots fish-like demons that spit poisonous needles. octopus pot of hell!!! (Takotsubo Jigoku!!!): Gyokko creates from his pots giant octopus-like tentacles that he uses to destroy his surroundings. Blood Demon Technique ( Kekkijutsu?) ''. Water Vase Prison (Kekkijutsu Suigo-kubachi): ''Gyokko creates a vase shape-like structure made out of water that traps it`s opponent. After that the enemy will be suffocated to death and aside from being very hard to cut it, this technique makes it harder for a Demon Hunter to escape since they can not use their Breath Styles, because they can`t breath. ''.Ten thousand flying fish (Ketsuki-jutsu Ichiman Kakkuu-nengyo): ''Gyokko creates from his pots fish-like demons that feed on it`s enemy flesh, even if the opponent cut these fishes they will spread a poisonous liquid before the Nichirin Blade can turn them into dust. Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists